1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program thereof.
2. Related Art
In the past, as an information processing device, with regard to a downloaded electronic document such as online help or an online manual, a device (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3776866) is known where the HTML file description which configures the electronic document is analyzed and a processed file is created which has been partitioned into item units of the document structure of the electronic document. By printing out the document file based on the processed file, it is possible to process the electronic document in a printed form in the format of the original book.
However, recently, weblogs (referred to hereinafter as blogs) are widely used to create and publish logs (records) in the format of diaries via the Internet. Then, there is demand for printing out a log desired by a user from a plurality of logs created as a blog. However, a blog has a large number of logs and the content covers a broad range, and since a log which a user desires to print out is searched for and printed out, there are cases where a complicated operation is necessary. For example, in a case where the number of logs is large and all of the logs are not able to be displayed when the web page of a blog is displayed on a screen using a browser, an operation is necessary where an item which is desired by a user is searched for based on a link on a web page and is displayed on a screen using the browser, and after that, printing is instructed. In addition, when a plurality of logs are displayed on a screen using a browser and when there is a desire to print out only a portion of the logs, an operation is necessary where printing is instructed after only the desired log is displayed on the screen. Furthermore, when the user wants to print out a plurality of logs, it is necessary that an operation, where printing is performed after the log which is desired to be printed is searched for and displayed on the screen using the browser, be repeated a plurality of times.